Turning your Back on Love
by HunterofArtemis13
Summary: When Edward left Bella, Artemis came right to her. Now, 97 years later, Bella must convince the Cullens to return to the world of demigods, to help in the up coming war. Will Bella convince them or fall for something she can't have.
1. Chapter 1

This is my life. A life that any other demigod would live. There was one small exception; I was once in love with a vampire. The key being once. It has been 97 years since that faithful day. Edward left me in pain, crumpled up one the forest floor. That day changed everything; I am now stronger without him than with him.

Artemis had been angry with me when I fell in love with Edward, but when he left I accepted. Artemis came straight to me, with a crying Aphrodite. "I really thought you two were soul mates." She sniffled.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Artemis had said, "I have confronted you many times. All of those times you turned me down. Now, Isabella, I come to you one last time. Will you become a Hunter?" I nodded, knowing that I would never be able to love again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Twilight **

Now I am a Hunter. I am helping train half-bloods for the upcoming war. When I was just a demigod I was an excellent swordsmen, now I'm also a wondrous archer.

Being a child of the Big Three had big responsibilities now. Take my half bother, Percy Jackson. He has a burden on his shoulders, a prophecy states that he will either be the fall of the gods or a hero to them. He was many people to help him; Annabeth, Thila, Nico, Grover, Chiron, Tyson, and me.

Thila, Nico, Percy and I are all children of the Big Three, Nico and I was both born before the oath, but the others were forbidden.

"Bella," Annabeth came over to me, "Chiron needs to talk to us." I nodded and said, "You are dismissed." The archers then left. I followed Annabeth to the big house. Thila, Percy, and Nico were already there. Thila is also a Hunter she is our lieutenant, like a second in command. We both wore the Hunter "uniform" as I like to call it, a silver jacket and jeans.

"Good, everyone is here. Now with the war ahead I have some friends that will be a great help to us. They live across the country. I need you five to retrieve them. They should come if you mention me. There is not time for the oracle. You well know them when you see them. Go now." We all left the room.

"I guess we should head to Forks first." Annabeth suggested. "Bella knows her way around there." I nodded. They all know my story, every little thing. I have gotten over them but there are still nights when I cry myself to sleep.

**In Forks, Washington.**

It has been a week since we left camp. Today we were scouting out the area. We arrived last night. I drove the whole way, we encounter only one monster and it was just a hellhound. Annabeth went out with her cap; I was staying at the camp with the others.

With my more sensitive hearing, I heard the voices mention Annabeth's name. I gave everyone the follow me look, grabbed my backpack and lead the way. After a while I saw them. Annabeth was out cold on the ground in front of them. I instantly recognized them. The Cullen's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok I have confused some people with the plot. The Twilight books take place 97 years before the Percy Jackson books. I Hope that clears that up a bit.**

BPOV

Annabeth was bleeding in many places, like she was mauled by some thing. I noticed that the Cullens have all mastered their thirst very well. Carlisle was leaning over Annabeth with a worried expression on his face. We had to hold Percy back to keep him from killing the Cullens.

"We'll have to change her." Carlisle said gravely.

"NO" I screamed. I stood up and fired an arrow right at Carlisle and it sank in his arm. I ran out and knelt next to Annabeth. "Percy, ambrosia and nectar." He handed me the healing items. "Nico how is she?"

"Very much alive, in fact, she is faking being knocked out." As he said these words Annabeth sat up with a painful looked. "What'" she asked, "there were seven of them, I was attacked by a bear, my knife was thrown who knows where, so I decided to play dead."

When she looked up to meet my gaze she was wore a sad look. _I'm sorry, _she mouthed. I just smiled. Percy and Thila were tending to Annabeth's wounds. Nico was looking at the Cullen's with a painful look. "I'm so confused. They're dead, I can smell it, but they're right here." He looked to me for help.

"I can explain it. They're vampires and I think we found who Chiron wanted us to find. The Cullen's." At the sound of their name they all turned to me. Percy and Nico jumped in action, pulling out their swords.

"You will not touch my lil sis." Percy growled. I laughed, "Percy, I am 114."

"Well," he said smiling "you became immortal at age 17, and I'm 18 so ha-ha!" **(A/N The prophecy is age 19. Bella was only 17, not 18 when the Cullens left.) **

"Oh my, that out on your own Seaweed Brain?" Thila said.

"Yes, indeed I did Pinecone Face,"

"I told you not to call me that!" She said pulling out her sword.

"Then don't call me Seaweed Brain," was his brilliant come back.

I sighed, knowing right where this was going. I helped Annabeth out of the way. Then I turned to the Cullens, "You might want to move." Alice was the first to move, "Oh Bella I've missed you so much!" she said hugging me tightly.

The rest of them moved when Thila yelled, "Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain all the time, you don't yell at her."

These don't usually do very far but Percy looked furious. Then all Hades broke loose. Percy pulled out almost all the water in the nearby creek and knocked Thila flat on her but. She was bright red from anger and embarrassment. Thila brought her arm down and almost hit Percy. Everyone stared in shock. That was the closest Thila had ever come to hitting Percy.

I jumped into action; I jumped in front of Percy and used my power over water to move the lighting. "Percy, Thila, this has gone far enough. Stop!" Thila lowered her arm and cooled off. Percy, being the idiot he is, took this as on opening to attack. Thila was soaked with the whole creek.

"Percy you idiot! You know Thila can't control her powers when she is with angry!" It began to thunder, Thila was trying to calm down, this has happened before. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the world went black.

"Bella? Oh Bella please wake up!" Thila's voice rang out in the darkness. I could hear the people around me, but couldn't open my eyes. I could tell I was on a soft bed. I tried opening my eyes, but still couldn't.

"_Bella", a_ voice in my head said. "_Don't fall for him again. If you do you will lose my respect and your immortality. You will be disgraced in my eyes"_

"_Artemis, let her follow her heart." _Another voice said. Two fuzzy images came into focus. Lady Artemis and Lady Aphrodite. _"Life is always more exciting with love in it."_

"_Aphrodite, Isabella is _my_ Hunter, not your love sick guinea pig." _ It went on like this for awhile before the images became fuzzy again. They didn't seem to notice. Then the picture was lost altogether.

I sat up with a jerk, I was breathing hard. My head was spinning and hurt. I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Bella, what's wrong?" A velvety voice said.

"I think Lady Artemis and Lady Aphrodite are having a war in my head." Thila was the first to embrace me. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry!" She said. "I didn't know that lighting caused migraines!" she was trying to lighten the mood.

"No it wasn't your fault. I think Artemis made the lightning hit me. She was giving me a message, you know, about our pledge with Aphrodite decided to interfere." All my demigods nodded in understanding. The Vampires just looked confused.

"Now, I have a question for you," I said turning to the Cullens, "will you put our problems aside and join the fight to defeat Kronos?"

**I don't know when I'll have time to update again, but the more reviews the more motivation! Plz give me some ideas, I have a writers block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I have this chapter up now. I am taking ideas from the reviewers and friends so if you don't like it then be mad at them! ;) **

Alice looked me straight in the eye and said, "Explain." I sighed; I had to tell them some time.

"Ok let's start with I am-" I was cut off by Emmett raising his hand in the air and yelling "me me! Oh pick me!" I rolled my eyes and nodded to him to answer. "You are Bella something Swan!" he said proudly. Everyone just looked at him.

"Well he's obviously not a son of Athena." Nico muttered. I had to laugh, a _real_ laugh. I couldn't stop a even a few of the Cullens were laughing.

Once I calmed down I said, "Yes Emmett that is partly right. I am Isabella Marie Swan, but I am more than that. I am a daughter of a god, Poseidon god of the sea, making me princess of the sea. Percy is my half brother, the difference is that I was born before the oath and Percy after, he is a forbidden child. As is Thila, daughter of Zeus. Nico is like me, born before the oath. When he was 10 he was trapped in a hotel that slows down time on the inside but not on the outside. He is a son of Hades. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena."

"So wait, Bella, were you trapped in the hotel also?" Rosalie asked.

"No I wasn't. I became a Hunter of Artemis, I pelage myself to her, I am now immortal. There is only one way I can die and that is in battle. And that's how I plan to die, to go down fighting." I said smiling. Edward, Alice and Esme looked horror-stricken at my words.

"When did you become a Hunter?" Carlisle asked.

"I became a hunter when you left. Artemis was very angry with me. She said that I was much stronger without a man in my life. She had asked me many times to join her on the Hunt. And I refused every time. I loved Edward, I wasn't about to turn my back on a perfect life. I got many messages from Aphrodite asking when the wedding was. She even once asked me what we were going to name the child. Where she got the idea of a child I have no clue, considering you guys are vampires.

"Not only was Artemis mad, but my father was not happy. He didn't want me to be hurt, his only daughter in love with a vampire. The hair clip I always wore, and still do, was a very powerful shield that even a vampire can't break. My sword is also powerful," I said toying my necklace; it turns into a sword when I yank it of the chain. "It is name is Stormbringer. And it has scary power."

"And Bella has scary sword skills; she can sometimes even beat me." Thila put in. "But that is not enough. In this war with Kronos we need all the help we can get. Bella and I are the only other Hunters who can handle a sword so we will be going into man on man battle-" Thila was cut off by the Cullens growls.

"I will not allow Bella to fight in head on battle!" Edward yelled.

"I agree! Bella much too fragile to fight in a battle, much less a war." Alice said glaring at me.

"Bella, please don't it's too dangerous," a voice from the corner from the room said. My head snapped up in the direction the voice came from. It was Rosalie; I was touched the Rosalie deny that I should fight in the war. But over the years I have become independent, I don't need Rosalie of all people worrying about me. I gave her a glare worthy of Athena and said, "Oh really Rosalie. You mean I can't fight in battle, something I am skilled at, but you think it is a good idea to leave me, completely unable to defend myself, to a vampire intend upon my death?" She winced at that.

"And you," I snapped at Edward, "why won't you let me fight? You left me here with Victoria running around, also intend on my death. If Artemis came five minutes later I either would be dead or a vampire." I noticed that when we found the Cullens there was something in Edward's eyes, hope perhaps? Now all signs of possibly of hope were gone.

I turned to Alice next, I was on a roll and no one was going to stop me now. "You were supposed to be my sister, my best friend, and we left. You didn't even say… good-bye." My voice broke and so did I. Thila and Annabeth sat next to me, trying to comfort me.

"Look, we will go to battle with you, and I will stay and fight with you till the end," Alice said quietly.

The tense silence was broken by Carlisle saying, "I think Alice said it all. When do we leave?"

**In the next chapter you'll find out how the Cullens know Chiron and who are demigods and why the oracle is a hippie mummy. **

**On my other story Normal, Yeah Right I will try to update I know where the story is going I just need to figure out how to start the next chapter. **

**Remember to REIVEW! The button calls to you **


	5. Chapter 5

**OK next chapter! Sry it's been so long, with break and new years and Christmas it has been crazy here. Here u go!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! **

The Cullens ran to camp while Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and I shadow traveled back. Nico went on his own and the rest went on Mrs. O'Leary. Of course we got there before the Cullens so we had time to warn the other campers, and tell Chiron of our success.

"Where will they be staying?" I asked Chiron.

"Well," he answered, "a few of them are demigods and the others will stay in the Big House."

Two days later the Cullens arrived. Percy and I greeted them at the tree. Alice, Carlisle, and Rosalie walked right through the barrier. "I, Isabella Swan daughter of Poseidon, allow Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, to enter." My voice boomed across the whole camp.

"Welcome to camp Half-Blood," Percy said smiling. "By the looks of it everyone but Alice, Rosalie and Dr. Cullen will be staying in the Big House."

"I bet I know who goes where: Alice in Apollo, Rosalie in Aphrodite, and Carlisle in Athena!" I said. They nodded. "Ha! In your face, you owe me five golden drachmaes!" I said to Percy. He muttered something about not knowing them, but still gave me the drachmaes.

"You remember how I said that I was once in an asylum, well I'm a child of Apollo gifted with sight. When my mom died Chiron said I could stay as a year rounder at camp, but a family had adopted me. When I told them the truth they sent me to the asylum. Once I was a vampire returned to camp and heard 'bout the curse on the oracle I tried to take her place. The sprit never took, the next day she popped out a prophecy, now she is that poor mummy. I saw it as my chance to run, that when I found Jasper." She smiled.

"Yuck, young love," I muttered. Alice looked at me seriously, "Love is not a joke. What you had with Edward was special; you loved each other very much. You can't throw something that away to become a Hunter-" she was cut off by a flash of light. When the light was gone there stood Artemis and Apollo. Thalia stood at Artemis's side.

I bowed, "My Lady," I said.

"Rise young Hunter," Artemis said to me. She turned her gaze to Alice, "Alice Cullen, stop trying to turn Bella back to men. They are no good. Bella is now a Hunter." People were starting to get curious.

"Aww, come on sis, leave my kids alone." He turned to me and winked.

"Only if you stop flirting with my Hunters," she returned.

Apollo turned to Alice, "she was only helping?" Apollo said, but it sounded more like a question.

Alice's eyes went glassy, she was having a vision. "Edward, what is she seeing." I hissed.

"We're about to have company," Edward said, turning toward the barrier. "Hunters, to me!" Artemis called. In a second all the Hunters were armed and ready. Artemis and Apollo had also armed themselves with their bows.

The campers were all there, Percy and the Ares cabin in front. The Cullens were all braced and ready. Nico was ready with his sword and army of the dead.

The enemy came into sight. "Now," Artemis commanded us. We shot our arrows, each one piercing a monster in the chest. The others went into battle. "We mustn't meddle in this." Artemis said to us.

When the gods had disappeared Thalia shouted, "Bella, Katie, Emma and I will go in closer, the rest stay back."

The fight was going fairly well. We were wiping out the army of demons and enemy half-bloods. My quiver was still half full when I heard Annabeth yell, "Bella, behind you!" I felt my quiver being pulled off. I spun around and put my bow up just in time to keep a sword from cutting off my head. Ethan Nakamura was smiling at me, a black eye patch around his left eye.

"Bella, nice to see you again." He said smiling evilly.

"Yeah, nice." I said gritting my teeth. I couldn't keep this up forever. Soon enough my bow snap. If I could only get to my necklace….

"Lord Kronos has big plans for you. If you would only quit being a Hunter. Then you could live forever as the queen of this world." He said to me. He was trying to break me down.

"Never… for…all…my…life…" I said. This kid was strong. I could see my bow getting ready to snap. I lowered it to my chest, with my hands I could get to my necklace, but I would have to take a blow. I jerked one hand back to grab my necklace.

Well I got my sword, the downside you ask? Ethan's sword all but cut my arm off. I cried out in pain. When I say everyone looked at me I mean everyone. They all stopped and looked at me. Thalia, being the closes person to me, dropped to my side. She pulled out her shield, "Back off," Thalia said to Ethan.

"Yeah right," he said bringing his sword down. I put sword up to block his swap. I did but that didn't do much, but it did keep my other arm on.

Carlisle was at my side now. The enemy army was retreating thanks to my distraction. "I…am…perfectly…fine…" I panted and tried to stand up. That was not a good idea.

"No you aren't," Thalia frowned at me, "take her to the Big House." She said to Carlisle. He picked me up and ran me to the Big House.

He set me down on the nearest bed. "All I need is water," I grunted.

"I think you'll need more than that," he paused, "the fight is over, the other are coming in." Then, as if on cue, Thalia, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Alice and Edward came in.

"We need a healer from Apollo in here." Percy said.

"Hey, what about me?" Alice asked frowning.

"Ummm…" He said.

"Your head is full kelp." I told him. Then I passed out.

I awoke feeling dizzy. I groaned and tried to sit up. "Oh, no you don't," a voice.

"Edward?" I murmured, "What are you doing here."

"Well Carlisle and the others are out hunting, and your other friends are worried sick. They haven't eaten anything in the past two days. Chiron made them go eat. They are having some sort of game tonight." He explained.

"I going to miss Capture the Flag!?" I screamed. I was the best player when it came to distractions, plus I was the one who took most people captive.! Now I was angry. Then I'm stuck in here with a _man._ Not any man. Edward.

I heard the horn to start the game blow. Edward said "I'll be back in ten minutes."

"OK" He then ran who knows where. This was my change to get out of here. I stood up, walked to the bedroom door. When I opened it I stood face-to-face with none other than the mummified Oracle.

**Cliffy! I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I let out a scream as the mummy reached out to me. I tried to move but I was frozen. I tried to scream but my lungs made no sound. The hand grabbed me and pulled on my bad arm. I yelped in pain.

Behind my closed eyes I was scenes of horror and terror. One stood out to me. "Hades, we can't do this." A familiar voice said. My mother was talking to Hades.

Vaguely I could feel the Oracle still dragging me out of the house. "We have to. Poseidon owes me. His one and only daughter was about to die, her sprit was already in the Underworld. He was so hurt he came to _me _for help. _I _was the one to help him. If his daughter would die he would not only lose his respect but his Big Three power."

"But still, I don't want to lie to Bella, just look at her." I was running around like a happy child, but my eyes were a startling color of black. I was glaring at a cat I couldn't catch. I looked to be about three. I growled at I and it dropped dead.

"That's my girl," Hades said.

**PPOV**

This was a depressing game of Capture the Flag. Usually I love it, but I just wasn't feeling it. No one was. Even the Ares cabin was a little off. Bella was a friend to everyone.

My thoughts were cut short by a scream from one of the Aphrodite girls. Everyone turned to see Bella, but not only Bella the Oracle was with her.

We all ran to her, but she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were glowing green, and were glassy. Chiron trotted up to see what was up.

"What-" Bella was blinking out of her trance. She looked hurt when she screamed at Chiron, "YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Oh my god," Nico whispered beside me. I was about to asked when Chiron said, "Bella, what are you talking about?" But he looked as if he understood perfectly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I'VE BEEN LIED TO MY WHOLE LIFE!" she was about to continue when the Oracle began to speak.

"_Water is not what she seems she will travel to a land where she will face he worse dreams a secret is revealed where water is death in this place she will take her last breath she will find a way to cheat _ _just before heart takes its last beat"_

The mummy fell to the ground lifelessly to the ground and Bella knees buckled under her. Thalia was the closest to her and caught her.

"Connor and Travis Stoll please take the Oracle back to the attic." The brother stepped forward with mischief in their eyes. "And only to the attic." The light was still there.

Bella was sobbing into Thalia's chest. Not only was she trying but she was muttering about being lied to. The other campers cleared out until only, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia and I were left. Nico looked very stunned. I haven't seen him so… disbelieving since we told him about Bianca.

"We have to talk to the gods." Chiron told us.

He galloped ahead to the Big House. Bella's crying was become worse. Annabeth and Thalia were trying to calm her down. It wasn't working.

"Bella, use your words," Annabeth said.

"Oracle… Poseidon… gods… lies…" she said.

Then we were in the Throne room where all the gods looked at us.

**BPOV**

I noticed my friends went silent. I looked up and noticed that we were surrounded by the gods. All of them, even Hades. I quieted my sobs and looked at my so-called father. I gave him a nasty glare, and a glare a child of Hades could give. Then I turned it on my real father, A could have sworn I saw him flinch.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Zeus called, "please step forward."

I walked to the middle of the room with my head held high. I bowed to each god then turned to Poseidon, "You lied to me."

He looked uncomfortable. "Well yes but… Hades." He turned away from me.

I turned to Hades and said, "Is there something you would like to tell me,_ Father?_"

I heard the shocked gasps from behind me. Percy and Nico walked up to stand by my side. "Yes, something you would like to tell _all _of us?" Percy added.

"Well a long time ago I had a daughter, a very powerful one. The gods all will have a child that is their source of power. Artemis and Hera chose a child of any kind for theirs. We are to protect these children, but I was careless. I didn't claim her until she was thirteen. When she came to camp she was given a quest. I was to protect her. I was the last god to find my source. Then I meet another woman, she was wonderful. I ignored Maddi, she suffered for that.

"She mustn't die in battle; she must die of a natural cause. She was fighting the Hydra when she almost died. I begged Hades to save. Then I owed him big time. Years later Hades came to me with you." He finished and turned to me.

I noticed that the Cullens had slipped in during the story. I turned to Hades, "Well?"

He sighed. "I meet your mother, and then you came along. This was a bad time to be a child of me. My children were wreaking havoc all over the place. I didn't want you to get hurt when the Hunters were hunting the others down.

"Since you would not know you were my child and instead my brother's you would not be hunted down. You have always had the power that Nico has had, you just didn't know it. What gave you the power over water was the blessing of Poseidon."

"Well that explains the love of vampires," I muttered.

"Well now that you know our secret I would like to give you your new weapon. A sword of pure black Stygian iron. I smiled, "Cool."

"Your eyes have always been black; we used very powerful Mist to turn them brown."

I turned to Poseidon and started to unclasp my necklace. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving you your sword and shield back." I said.

"The shield was a gift from your father. All I need is the sword back." I put the necklace at the sword at the foot of his throne.

"Now for your new sword," Hades said. My new sword appeared in my hand and shrank into a skull shaped necklace.

"Why doesn't mine do that?" Nico asked.

"Because you never tried." Hades said simply.

"Oh," he responded. He had a look of pure concentration on his face.

"Don't strain yourself," I muttered.

His sword changed into a black wrist band with a skull on it. "Use it like Bella uses hers." Hades said.

"Now Isabella. I know your bow has snapped and quiver lost, but I would like for you to stay a Hunter. I shall replace them."

"Of course My Lady."

I had my new weapons and was ready to go. I started to leave with the others when the pain was overwhelming. I yelped as my knees buckled under me.

"My shoulder," I groaned.

"I can fix that," Apollo said. He ran his hand over my shoulder and it fixed.

I said my thanks and left to start my life as Isabella Swan, child of Hades.

**Twist!! I am doing a different story from Edwards POV. **

**Like it? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine**

"Bella, we need to talk about this." Chiron told me. "Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Thalia come with us please." We all went to the big house.

"Now, we need to figure out this prophecy. _Water is not what she seems/ she will go a land where she will face her worse dreams._" Chiron said.

"Well the first line is easy enough; Bella isn't a child of Poseidon, but Hades." Annabeth said. "We need to know what her worst dream is." All eyes turned to me. My mind was racing, my worse dream, that was Edward leaving me.

"It's already happened," I whispered. Annabeth looked at me with sympathy in the eyes.

"Bella," she whispered, "think of now."

"Nothing," I said.

"Well, I say we give her a quest and get on with it." Percy said. "The more we ignore this the more it'll get to us."

"Well, let's move to the next line. _A secret is revealed where water is death._"

"That's obvious enough. Bella is not daughter of the sea god but the daughter of Hades." Percy said.

"But why would it repeat? The secret is supposed be revealed after she is on the quest,"

"Maybe there is poisonous water," Thalia suggested.

"That's the most likely what it means," Annabeth said.

"Look, I just need Chiron to give me a quest, then we will figure out what it all means," I said. I knew the others were worrying about the last line, but I knew what it means, I was going to become a vampire. 

"Bella, who will you, be taking with you?" Chiron asked me.

I looked around, I could only take two. Well that was about to change. "I will be taking Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Percy."

"Bella, twice have more than three people gone on a quest. Only once have they come back alive." Chiron said.

"Bella that is two dangerous!" Nico said.

"Fine!" I huffed, "I'll take Nico, Thalia, and Edward. Edward is not a half-blood so I can take him."

I had them there. "Why Edward?" Thalia asked angrily.

Understanding dawned on Annabeth's face. "Oh, Bella, please be careful!"

"Of course, when am I not careful?"

I heard laughter coming from outside. "SHUT UP EMMETT," I yelled. The laughing stopped.

"Go get packed. You leave at dawn," Chiron said.

"Hey Nico," Percy said.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know that Bella was your sister, before the gods told us?"

"You knew?" I cut in.

"Well, not until you started screaming about lies. Your life aura was slivery and sea green, but you always had a black one too. I thought it was from killing so many monsters, or from seeing so much death. I had another idea, but it didn't seem likely."

"And that theory is…" Percy said.

"That you were a vampire," Nico said simply.

I tensed. I once had vampire venom in me.

"But now I see that it is just because you are a daughter of Hades. It became stronger once you realized who you really were."

We were silent. "You guys should get some sleep," Percy said.

"Yeah, we have a long ahead us."

I walked to the Artemis cabin. Thalia was already asleep. I climbed in and snuggled under the covers.

"_You shall fall soon enough, child." _

"_No, never!" I screamed. I was in the labyrinth. Kronos and his troops were all around me._

"_I can give you what you want most. The gods lied to you. You can live forever, as a vampire, with your little friends. If you refuse this offer I will hunt down your friends, or she will I should say." _

_Victoria came into view, her red eyes glowing. "I will see to you." She hissed at me._

_The scene sifted, I was on a beach but I was not alone. Up the shore Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and the Cullens were all tied up by an invisible force._

"_No!" I screamed as Victoria leaned in and smelt Annabeth. _

"_Join me, and they shall be spared." Kronos whispered in my ear. Kronos had taken Luke's body, so the familiar face was reassuring, compared to the other scene. He held out his hand and I reached out for it._

"BELLA!" Thalia screamed.

I sat upright in my bed. It was light out and Nico and Edward were already there.

"Bella," she said gently," what happened?"

"I-I think I just joined Kronos," I passed out.

**There I got another chapter up. I have been sick, had lots of school work and Homecoming. I'll try to update as soon as possible. The more reviews I get the more motivation I have!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: PJO and Twilight are not mine… (sigh)**

"Kronos! What do you mean, you _think,_ you joined! How could this happen!" Thalia was freaking out. She was on a mad rampage. "No, you could have! I woke you up! You were reaching out, and screaming and-and…" She trailed off.

"What would make you do something like that?" She asked.

"You guys can't go, I have to go alone."

"Alone! You can't go alone!!!!"

"Thalia, I don't know if I really did," I knew the tears were going to spill over soon. "I was reaching out to a familiar face. You guys were in so much pain, I-I tried to help, I didn't actually take his hand, you woke me up." Uh-oh, here comes the water-works.

Other cabins were waking up and coming over to see what the commotion was all about. There were whispers everywhere. Finally I couldn't take anymore. I had always been a strong, calm, cool, and collected person. I grabbed my bow and arrows, I already had my sword and shield, and ran for the trees.

"Bella wait!" Edward yelled behind me. He ran and grabbed me by the wrist. I was so close to the shadows, I'm sure I could figure out shadow travel. Then I had a sudden burst of energy, I pulled forward into the shadows thinking, _Forks, Forks, Forks._ Everything was dark, cold, and there were noises all around me. The only thing assuring me that I was still alive was the fact that Edward was still hanging onto my wrist.

We tumbled into light, the light of Forks Washington. I was wobbling, that took a lot of energy.

"Sleep Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. He humming my lullaby and I knew that it was only a matter of time until he knew my secret.

_  
"Bella, you have to go back to camp," Hades said to me, I was in the Underworld. _

"_No! I am perfectly capable of fending for myself! Everyone treats me like I'm this fragile child that will crumble into nothingness if I fall!"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan! This is a war, and you are stuck in the middle of it!"_

"_My whole live, _I_ have been stuck in the middle. I have scarified so much to keep my friends safe, that is why I have to do this alone."_

"_What about the boy?" he asked, trying a different approach._

_This had me stuck; I couldn't escape what I was feeling. That had always been a weak point. "I'll send him back to camp."_

"_Oh really?" _

"_No! Stay with him!" another voice interrupted, in a flash of pink light stood the one and only Aphrodite. "This is your last chance, if you send him away then your life with him will be gone forever." _

"_Lady Aphrodite! I'm a Huntress; I have turned my back on men." _

"_Then why are you sleeping in his arms."_

"_I-I don't know." She got me, I was bright red. _

_She smiled, "You two _will_ be together." She snapped her fingers and I woke with a start. _

Styx, I _was _in his arms. I jumped up. He smirked at me.

"Let's figure out this prophecy," I said.

"Well, the way I see it is that you have a secret, and it's going to be revealed. Then you're going to be close to death and then you'll be come a vampire." He said slowly. He was waiting to see how this would set with me. I was about to speak when I heard my name.

"Bells!" Nico called. I turned to see just about the whole camp.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Looking for you guys, I didn't think you would know how to shadow travel."Nico said.

"_Do it, now."_ Aphrodite whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Lady Artemis!" I called. I saw a sliver chariot in the sky, it slowly descended and then landed.

"Yes, Isabella?"

I took my bow and arrows and placed them at her feet, "I quit." There was stunned silence.

"WHAT! You can't just quit!!"

"I just did. For ninety-seven years, I have been a Hunter, just waiting to cross paths with the Cullens. The real reason I joined the Hunters was so I could live until I found them again."

Artemis was fuming. "No, I will not allow this, you shall not be in the favor of both Apollo and I. Every time you hope an arrow to kill a monster, it shall miss."

"Awwww, come on sis, Bella doesn't deserve this." Apollo said, joining us. He had a huge grin on his face. "I think she could use a good haiku."

The campers quickly stopped him.

While the twins were arguing I saw that everyone had a smile. The first people to attack me was the Aphrodite cabin.

"Finally! You two are so sure together!"

Next came Annabeth, Nico, Percy and Thalia. Thalia was disappointed. "Bella, I'm going to miss my number one fighter," she whispered in my ear.

Then I found the Cullens. "BELLA!" Alice cried.

"Alice, I took your advice!"

I felt arms around my waist. "I was waiting for you all this time, too," Edward murmured in my ear.

Somehow the gods had left without us noticing. We decided to camp there and leave in the morning. Nico was working with me on my powers when it started to rain.

"Well, that was an interesting day," Percy commented.

"Yeah it was, two lovebirds down, two more to go," I said looking at Percy and Annabeth. Nico snickered.

"And you," I said turning to Nico with an evil grin, "there was an Apollo girl eyeing you." That made him silent.

"And Bella," Nico said when we done putting up the tent, "you know that I'm staying with you." Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Edward nodded in agreement.

I looked at them, "On one condition."

They raised their eyebrows. "You don't mind this," I said turning toward Edward. I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him.

**Finally! Bella and Edward are together!**

**Like it? **

**Hate it? **

**Either way let me know!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**My last chapter wasn't my best so I hope you like this one! I don't own anything.**

I woke up the next morning in a good mood, but then I remembered something, I had a goddess ticked off at me. I just tried to shrug it off, Percy has lots of gods ticked off at him and he is still alive.

I woke the others up, "Time to actually do something!"

"Bella," Thalia said into her pillow, "it is too early to do anything."

"Thalia, it is almost nine-thirty, your sleep has been messed up by the time difference," Annabeth said.

"I agree with Thalia," Percy muttered.

"Ditto," Nico put in.

"Fine! Miss out on breakfast then," I said, that would get them up. Sadly, it only got Percy up.

"Nice try Bells," Nico murmured. I rolled my eyes, Thalia was already snoring.

"Hey, you want to work on your sword skills, we wouldn't want you to be rusty," Percy said.

"Sure, but be ready to get your but whopped," I replied. He just rolled his eyes and went to catch Annabeth.

I saw Connor and Travis Stroll, probably trying to pull some sort of prank on the Ares cabin. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said. You should have seen how high they jumped, but something was off.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"That," Travis said pointing to a giant wolf asleep on the ground.

"Damn it," I muttered. I would know that wolf anywhere, Jacob Black. Yeah, he is still alive. Around the time I left he changed. When we were chasing a monster in this area we instead found a bunch of werewolves. He had stayed in his wolf form ever sense, to protect the tribe not only from vampires, but Greek monsters. He trains the new wolves to kill monsters; he is the last of his generation.

"Jake!" I hissed. And of course that didn't wake him up. I spotted a rock and walked toward it.

"Bella," Connor said anticipating my next move, "I don't think you should do that." I ignored him. I threw the rock and much to my disbelief, I missed. So I moved in closer, that was not a good idea with a vampires scent all over me. Jacob was woken up by the smell. I saw him start to move.

"Jacob Black," I said when he was on his feet. For a second he just looked at me blankly, then he recognized me. He ran behind a tree and came out in his human form.

"Bella!"

"The one and only, and this is Connor and Travis Stroll."

"Which is which?" He whispered in my ear.

"Honestly I'm not sure, they look exactly the same to me," I whispered back.

"Where's Zoe?" He asked. Jake had always had a soft spot for Zoe, even though she would never give up her spot in the Hunters.

I bit my lip, trying to form my answer. "Jake, look, a few years ago when we were visiting camp, Artemis was kidnapped. Zoe was granted a quest, and she took it. She saved Artemis but lost her own life in the process." I was quiet and let that sink in.

"Oh, well how have you been?" I could tell that the fact Zoe was dead was upsetting to him.

"Well, there is a war with Kronos, Thalia Grace became our new lieutenant, and I quit the Hunters." He studied me for a second, and then he seemed to notice that I wasn't wearing my Hunter uniform.

"Wow, I have nothing to compare to that. And why do I smell blood-suckers?"

"Please be nice, they are here to help, and if you or anyone in your pack hurts them I _will_ hurt you." I said, my hand jumping up to my necklace.

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of your pack, where are they?"

"Back at the rez, I was scouting the area and told them to stay back."

"Hey Jake," I said an idea forming in my head, "how would you like to kick some monster butt with us?"

"Count me in," he said flashing a wicked grin.

I had finally waken up Nico and Thalia and was about to practice my sword skills with Percy. I found out from Chiron that the Cullens had gone north to hunt.

We cleared out an area to practice in, and then warmed up a little with some dummies made from wood. "Ready for me kick your butt?" I asked Percy.

"Bring it on bonehead," he said. I just glared at him, so that's how he wanted to play it. I grabbed my sword; its name was Nightmare, as Percy uncapped Riptide.

I started with simple moves that Percy dodged easily, then after about five minutes I decided to go pro on him. I made a fake to the left, but a slash to the right. I almost had him, but he caught on. I had an idea, Percy doesn't expect the unexpected, and so I tried a disarming move that Luke taught both me and Percy. I slid my sward under his, twisted, and put my weight in a downward thrust. His sword clattered to the ground, I smiled.

"Told you I would beat you!" I exclaimed.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Come on, the others are about to leave."

We walked back to the temporary camp to find everyone gone. "They must have left early," Annabeth said uneasily. This wasn't setting with me well, they weren't supposed to leave for another hour, and Chiron didn't inform us.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what they did," Thalia said, but she kept her bow out.

"Let's talk some more about the prophecy," Nico suggested, "I assume what happened last night was the secret."

"Yes, and the first part has come true, so the end must be close," I said.

"Yes it is Isabella," an evil voice said behind me. We whipped around to see Kronos and Victoria.

**Let me know how you like it, u know u want to!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. **

I jumped up and whipped out my sword, as did everyone else.

"Yes, for you!" I said.

"But young Hero, do you know what today is?"

Percy gasped behind me, "August 18, my birthday!"

"Percy Jackson is now 19, the prophecy shall take place." Kronos made the scythe appear in his hands. He made a small window in front of us, and in that window was the whole camp, fighting their hearts out. Weapons clashing, people and monsters falling, this was not good.

"I shall take care of these ones myself, you take the vampire." Kronos said to Victoria.

"Once your finished with that one," she said nodding toward me, "I want her."

I got my sword and shield in place, Annabeth was quickly coming up with a plan, I could see it in her eyes. Kronos swung at me, and I easily dogged, Percy joined my side. More monsters were coming out of nowhere. Nico made the dead rise, Thalia was shooting monsters, and Annabeth was running slicing monsters up.

"There's too many!" Thalia shouted.

Then I heard a howl, Jake and the others had come to help out. Kronos seemed surprised, he did not expect werewolves. They were taking out monster after monster. Percy and I went back to Kronos, but he was gone.

"Where did he go!" I said, frustrated.

"Victoria is gone, as well," Edward said.

"The beach!" I said. They all looked at me weird. "Prophecy," I said

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot!" Annabeth said.

"Jacob says they will finish up here," Edward said. Then everyone looked at him weird. "Mind reading," he said tapping his head.

"Well come on!" Nico said. We began to run to the beach, until we ran into an old friend, Laurent.

"I'll stay, you guys go," Edward said. I turned and kissed him.

"Be careful," we said at the same time. I smiled a small smile and ran with the rest.

Next dilemma, Hellhounds. There were at least ten, nothing we couldn't handle.

"You guys go!" Annabeth told us, "Thalia and I can take them."

Percy ran to her and did a very unlike Percy thing, he kissed her. "Be careful Wisegirl."

"Don't do anything stupid, Seaweed Brain." She replied.

And now Percy, Nico and I were off. The beach was in sight, but Kronos wasn't there. Although he wasn't there, he left us a surprise, monsters, lots of them.

"Bella, you go find Kronos and try to lead him back here, Nico and I can takes these guys."

"Percy, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Something stupid," he answered.

I looked at them one last time before running toward the cliffs. That is where he had to be, to watch Percy Jackson fight to the last breath.

"PEANUT BUTTER!" I heard Percy yell. I started to tear up, remembering Tyson. Peanut butter was his battle cry, and I may never hear it again.

I made it to the top to see Kronos mocking Percy. I tried to be quiet, but Victoria's super hearing picked up step.

"She is here," she said. Kronos turned to me, scythe in hand.

"You too scared to fight me with a sword?" I taunted. "Luke was a great swordsman."

He glared, but his weapon changed into Backbiter. He took a swap at me and I blocked with Nightmare. I slowly started to back up. Then, without my Hunters grace, I fell. Kronos saw what I was trying to do, so he jumped to my other side. My back was back was no to the edge of the cliff.

I tried to push back, but Kronos was stronger than me, I was right on the edge.

"You could stay with me, Isabella." He whispered in my ear. "It would be a shame to kill such a pretty face. You could rule by me, as my immoral queen."

"No, not on my life. I _will _fight to the end, and if in the process I die, so be it" I growled at him.

His eyes seemed hesitant, and then the flashed. Blue, his eyes were blue. Luke had come back.

"You don't have to do this, Luke. You can stop Kronos! Don't lose yourself, be the hero Annabeth and Thalia saw you as."

"Bella? I-I-" his eyes flashed back to the golden yellow.

"FOOL!" Kronos yelled. I was gripping his arm, looking his eyes as they flashed between gold and blue.

"Luke, please. No one would resent you, Hermes loved you. Thalia only took her place on the Hunters to keep herself from aging. Luke, you can come back. Please don't do this."

"She really loved me?" He asked me, his blue eyes pleading for the truth.

"Yes, she did. She could have easily killed you, but she just couldn't. She always looked up to you, then you betrayed her. Then you brought her back." All this was true, Thalia had always loved Luke. When she found out he went evil, she cried her eyes out. As a Hunter, she thought that she would get over him. She never truly did.

He looked at me, "Bella, tell her that I have always loved her, she was the only one who really understood how I felt." Right before he lost his control he said one last thing to me, "I'm sorry."

The blue turned to gold and he smiled evilly, "Good bye Isabella, I must say you are quite the fighter." With that he pushed me off the cliff.

I screamed there was no way I would survive this fall. I would probably snap my neck, drown. Edward was not here, and Victoria wants to kill me.

I could see Percy and Nico, fighting on the beach. They were just finishing off the last monster. They turned to my scream. I could see them freaking out.

_Good bye_, I thought as I fell into the dark abyss of cold water.

**Ok, anyone else seen the Percy Jackson movie? I just went to see it on Sunday, it was pretty good, the books are better. **

**Is anyone up for Thuke????**

**Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything**

**Percy POV**

I watched as Bella fell from the cliff. I was frozen beside Nico; everything just seemed to stop; only Bella's screams filled my ears.

"PERCY!" Nico yelled at me, "DO SOMETHING!" I realized I was just about the only one who could help. I ran into the water.

"_Sea Prince!" _some of the fish said in my head.

I just pushed then off, I had to find Bella. I looked around; she was nowhere to be seen. After about five more minutes of searching I saw here. Her face was disoriented with pain, her shoulder look out of place and she was limp.

I carefully picked her up; I didn't want to hurt her anymore. As I touched her she became dry. **(When Bella found out about her real heritage she lost her power over water.) **I put an air bubble around us, and she began to cough up water. I brought us up to the surface. Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and Edward were all waiting.

I still wasn't sure about Edward, he broke her heart and he comes back and she a Hunter. A Hunter! And she takes him back. Then again when I thought back to a conversation I had with Annabeth, when everyone else was asleep.

_~Flashback~_

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed at me, "You still up?"

"Well I am now," I said groggily.

"I need to talk about the Cullens," she said slowly.

"Ok," I said confused.

"Well, when they first came, before I pretended to be hurt," she began, "I saw them. Edward I instantly recognized. He looked like crap, I'm serious. His look was hopeless, like he was always waiting for something that would never come." She paused, unsure how to continue.

"So, what you're trying to say is that some vampire looked like crap," I said annoyed.

She shot me an angry glare. "Why did I chose you of all people to talk to!" she huffed.

That made me smile, "I am just awesome like that."

She muttered something about me being a Seaweed Brain but she continued anyway. "I was about to say that once he spotted Bella, his eyes lit up. He looked so… hopeful. And then when he found out Bella was a Hunter, it was just like he had lost the hope."

I had caught on, "So what you're trying to say is that the vampire is in love with Bella."

She nodded, "There was a real reason for him leaving her, but I can still see what she sees. He said he didn't love her…" she trailed off and started muttering to herself.

"Wisegirl, you now I just love talking about people who want to be with my sister, but us normal people need this thing called sleep. It is vital to our health." I said, falling back into my pillow.

She smiled, "Yeah, last time I checked you weren't normal, but go ahead." I smiled, and then I fell into a deep sleep.

_~End Flashback~_

Before I was even out of the water everyone came running.

"Thals," Bella whispered. I didn't even notice that she was awake. "Luke he-he loved you."

That was the last thing she said before her breathing got slow and ragged.

Nico turned to Edward. "SAVE HER!" he screamed at him, "I have already lost one sister, I can't lose another."

I gave Bella to Edward and he ran off. Annabeth had explained that process of becoming a vampire, it was painful.

I saw that Thalia had tears in her eyes. "Come on, we had some Titan butt to kick." Her voice was quiet, weak, she was upset.

I heard an angry cry. I looked up to see Kronos and the red headed vampire looking at us. We all drew our weapons.

"For Bella!" Annabeth yelled. We whooped in response. We began to advance on them, but instead they came to us. Instead of his scythe Kronos had Luke's sword, Backbiter. For one split second I saw Luke, blue eyes, and grin, but then he was Kronos again. I stepped forward, this was my prophecy and no one was going to get hurt because of me.

"You guys stay back," I commanded, but they didn't listen. Soon the vampire had Annabeth and Thalia by the neck, and Kronos had Nico. They both had evil smirks.

The vampire laughed, and sniffed the girls, "Mmmmm, you smell almost as appetizing as the little human that killed my James."

I started to move forward, but Kronos said, "One move and they get."

"NO!" a voice cried behind me. I whipped around to see Bella, breathing heavily. She wasn't a vampire, but she looked healed.

**BPOV**

I had a strange dream after I fell. I remember not being able to breath, then Percy came, and I saw Thalia. I gave her Luke's message, and then I was out.

I could feel the wind in my face, and then we stopped. I heard voices arguing, "Give her here!" One said.

"No! She is dyeing, I-I have to save her," a velvety voice said.

"This isn't her time to die, nor is it her time to become a vampire." I knew that voice, Hades.

"H-had-des" I stuttered.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Bella, I can save you."

"But-"

"Bella, listen to your father," Edward murmured to me.

I felt myself being shifted. Another pair of arms took me, I could feel power surge though my veins and breathing came more easily. I opened my eyes, and sat up slowly.

I was looking into a pair of black eyes, Hades.

"Bella, I have spoke to the fates, you have to go help your friends. And Nico, let him live, please." I turned my head as took his godly form. I looked up at Edward and he nodded.

"Stay as back-up. And I call if we need help." I got up and shadow-traveled away. I came out to a horrible scene, Percy was tensed and ready for attack, Kronos had Nico, and Victoria had Annabeth and Thalia.

"One move and they get it," Kronos said as Percy tried to attack.

"NO!" I screamed. Everyone shifted their gaze to where I stood, proud and tall. Relief flooded over Luke's face as his eyes switched from gold to blue. His muscles relaxed, and he let go of Nico, who scrambled to Percy's side.

"Let. Go. Of. Them." I said deadly calm.

"No," she sneered. I looked back over to Luke, who seemed to be having an internal conflict.

"Let them go," Luke said his eyes still blue. I smiled, everyone else look surprised, but she did.

I came to meet the others, Nico looked deathly tired.

"Luke," I said, "You need to keep control. Don't let Kronos control you."

"There is only one way, I-I have to die." He said quietly.

I took a deep breath, and held my hand, "Annabeth?" she looked confused. "Your knife."

She understood. She walked forward and stated to hand Luke her knife, and it was going well.

But that didn't last long.

Luke's eyes flashed gold. He reached out his hand and smacked Annabeth across the face, hard. She fell to the ground, as did her knife. "Foolish girl!"

I looked at Annabeth's face, it was tear streaked and she was bleeding. Percy rushed to her side. Nico, Thalia and I tried to move but we were stuck. While Percy was worrying about Annabeth, he had dropped Riptide. Shock crossed Luke's face, his eyes were blue again.

"Why?" was Annabeth's only word. Percy got up, grabbed Annabeth's knife and slashed. He missed.

"Percy, trust him, look him in the eye." I said. Percy looked Luke strait in the eye; they seemed to have a mental conversation. Percy handed the knife over. I watched as took the knife, and stabbed a small point, just under his arm.

He fell to his knees, withering in pain. We all rushed to him, "Good-bye," He said.

"Luke," Thalia said, "I love you."

Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, died with a smile on his face.

**Another chapter! I know Hades is OOC but I had this great idea for a sequel. And if you're wondering about Victoria, she is really pissed.**

**Review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally I got some time to update! **

**Hope you guys like it I have a great idea for a sequel and a few more chapters for this story and another one coming out soon **

**Here you go!!**

BPOV

With grief I turned to my friends, who were also grief stricken.

"NO! it can't be! Lord Kronos can't be gone!" Victoria hissed.

I whirled around, realizing that the danger wasn't over. While Victoria was still alive we were all endanger. Her red hair was all over the place and her red eyes flaming.

I Stepped out in front of everyone with my sword, "Fight me, or else you want to run away because that's the only thing your good at." I could feel the others getting ready for a fight.

_Nico, get them out of here, back to Chiron. Anywhere but here, _I discover a mental connection with my brother.

He sighed mentally, _alright, but they won't go._

He grabbed Percy, whispered something, but Perce just shook his head.

_They want to stay, just in case something goes wrong. _

_Fine, _I thought.

Victoria looked at me and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Now why would I run from an opportunity like this."

In the same voice I answered, "Because when James died that's exactly what you did, run."

She glared and lunged, but I was ready.

But she had a longer fighting experience.

She knocked me to the ground and, thanks the gods, I had my shield ready. "You can't beat me give in." she whispered.

"No," I hissed "I am the above you, I am the daughter of Hades, you give into _me." _With that I put my sword in her stomach. She gasped in pain, but suddenly she smiled and said, "I _will _come back, and when I do you will be sorry. All of you will finally see what I can do once up to full power."

She melted into golden dust, and I cried. They were tears of all kinds: sorrow, happiness, pain, relief and realization. The last line of the prophecy wasn't about me, it was about Victoria. I didn't really kill her, just like Greek monsters, she will be back. I didn't tear her apart and burn the pieces; I simply got rid of her for a while.

Behind me all were celebrating, and Edward was back. He smiled my favorite smile and embraced me.

"I love you, and I'm sorry for what I did to you in the woods. I went so long thinking you were dead…" his voice trailed off.

"Shhh," I said putting my finger to his mouth, his topaz eyes boring into mine, "what is done is done. It's the past, over with. Let's just look onto the future."

"Awwwww" a voice said. I spun around to see Aphrodite with the biggest smile on her face. "I knew it was true, you too were meant for each other! And I have a gift for you too!" she smiled mischievously and shooed the other away.

"You too will be gifted with a child; this child will have Bella's eyes, Edwards's hair and ohhhh you will just have to wait! This child will only take a month to grow, and in the end Bella-

"Aphrodite! Leave the child alone. I must speak with them, _alone." _

"But Uncle Hades!" she whined, "I know why can't I stay?"

Hades smiled, "because ever since Isabella found Edward you haven't left me alone."

Aphrodite huffed but left in angry pink smoke.

"Now, I will not have you leaving my daughter again, especially with a child on the way." He directed his words to Edward.

Edward looked hurt, but his words came out strong, "I ask you this one thing, may I have Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Hades, hand in marriage?"

I stood stunned; did Edward really still love me that much, over 97 years, to marry me?

"There is no one else for me," I whispered, "please father, let me marry Edward."

His smile told me his mind was made up, "Of course."

"Thank You!" I cried. "We have to tell everyone else!" I pulled Edward and shadow-traveled back to Camp-Half Blood where there was celebration.

**One week later **

I watched as Annabeth walked down the aisle, I was next. Annabeth, Thaila, and Rose were my braids maids and Alice was my maid of Honor. Percy, Nico, Emmett and Jasper were at the altar next to Edward.

As the music began Hades took his arm in mine. All the gods were there, even Artemis, although she didn't look too thrilled. We got there and Hades sat down. We were on the beach at Camp Half-blood. It was the one place we all felt safe and serene.

Edward and I exchanged vows, then finally the faithful words came, "you may kiss the bride."

As the kiss deepened Artemis could have stood up and announce that she had a child and I wouldn't have noticed.

The end… for now!

**I got this chapter up! Ok so I know some of you don't like Edward and Bella but on other story ****Normal Yeah Right,**** will be a BellaxLuke fic. **

**Review**

**You know you want to! **

**I'll give everyone who reviews a sneak peek at the sequl! **


End file.
